


For the first time

by TheArtificialDane



Series: The Brightest Timeline [2]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:41:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24185317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheArtificialDane/pseuds/TheArtificialDane
Summary: “Hey…” Brooke was there, right there, and Vanjie felt his heart melt, his fingertips growing warm. He saw Brooke notice that he was staring, the other man suddenly looking almost shy. “I umh-” Brooke gestured down. “I didn’t have any other clean boy clothes.”“You fine as fuck.” The words escaped Vanjie before he had any chance to stop them, but as Brooke blushed, a smile spreading on his face, Vanjie didn’t regret them one bit.“Do you-” Brooke bit his lip. “Do you want to come in?”
Relationships: Brooke Lynn Hytes/Vanessa Vanjie Mateo
Series: The Brightest Timeline [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1400260
Comments: 11
Kudos: 69





	For the first time

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place directly after "This is the beginning". There is some miscommunication and some mild panic, but our boys manage to figure it out!

“Nah, ma, I swear it was fucking wild!”

Vanjie had been talking to his mother for hours, and it felt so good that he wanted to cry. He actually had when Anabell had picked up the phone, hearing his mother's words after six weeks causing tears to fall from his eyes as she had told him all about how his abuela was doing. 

He had called her the second he had gotten his phone back, the two of them chatting the entire way back to Vanjie’s apartment, time slipping away between his fingers as he unpacked his boy clothes. Jason had taken care of his apartment while he was gone, so all of his plants were still alive, his place smelling faintly like citrus. 

“No, no? No, you joking?!”

Vanjie laughed, his mother's antics always so very entertaining to listen to. He was about to launch into another story from the season when he felt his phone vibrate against his face. Vanjie pulled away, Anabell still talking, but she could go on for hours with little more than a yes or a no once in a while.

Vanjie looked at his screen, a single notification popped up.

_ Hey _

It was a Facebook message from Brooke Lynn Hytes, the 'Hey' the only thing he had received when he opened the app. Vanjie had no idea why Brooke would write him on Facebook when they had each other’s number-

Vanije stopped dead in his tracks, a sense of pure horror settling over him. He had never actually texted Brooke. Vanjie’s head snapped to the clock on his wall, the time nearing seven in the afternoon. It had been hours since he had been let out, and he was sure it was the same case for Brooke.

“Fuck!!”

///

Brooke hadn’t even noticed that he was being ignored.

He had gotten his phone back, and had immediately called Steve. Brooke had rambled about the show the entire way to his airport hotel, Steve the greatest listener in the world. There was so much to say, so much to hear, so much to discuss, that he didn’t even think to mention Vanjie until after he hung up when he put the key in his hotel room door.

Brooke couldn’t believe that he was actually, truly, really alone for the first time in six weeks - the euphoria of solitude washing over him. He had jumped on the bed, not even taking his shoes off, a laugh leaving him.

Even though he had only just left, it all already felt like a dream. He was in the fucking top four of RuPaul’s Drag Race. He, Brock Hayhoe. A top four Drag Race contestant.

Brooke didn’t miss the competition, even the thought of pink colored walls making shivers run down his spine, but he realised that he did miss Vanjie.

It had been more than six hours since he had seen him, six hours since he had kissed him.

Brooke fished his phone out of his pocket, opening his texts, only to realise that there was nothing there.

He rolled onto his stomach, his phone clenched in his hand, staring up at the ceiling. 

Had Vanjie forgotten about him? Brooke could feel his throat close up, his stomach hurting. 

Was it all just something he had imagined? Was Vanjie not actually into him? 

Brooke could feel his anxiety simmer under his skin, a storm threatening to brew in his chest. He closed his eyes and breathed through his nose. He touched his mouth, his fingers pulling on his bottom lip.

He knew he had kissed Vanjie earlier the same day. He remembered the softness, the look in his eyes, the faint taste of lipstick as they had kissed goodbye on the main stage.

It was real. It had to be.

Brooke curled on his side, his fingers hurting from how tightly he had clenched his phone. He opened the messages app, scrolling through until he found his text chain with Vanessa Vanjie Mateo’s facebook profile.

Brooke typed out a quick ‘hey’, pressing send before he could panic about it, a message from Brooke Lynn on it’s way to Vanjie’s phone. 

///

Vanjie had replied to the message instantly, a series of crying faces and hearts all he could think of.

Vanjie had heard a ding, and he looked down at his phone. It was another message, and he was almost scared to open it.

_ Glad to know you haven’t died _

Now, he was kneeling in the bathroom, his phone in one hand while he was rifling through the cabinet with the other, searching like a madman for the douche kit he knew he had shoved somewhere in there a few months ago.

_ I hope you got home safe _

He was so happy Brooke wasn’t mad at him, Vanjie honestly not sure what his own reaction would have been if Brooke had dared to leave him hanging like that. 

He wondered if it was presumptuous to get ready for sex, but then, Vanjie recieved his reply.

Brooke had triple texted him, the last message a mirror selfie of him in a bathroom.

He was completely naked, except for the smallest tower ever that barely covered his junk, a trail of blonde hair inching up his stomach. Vanjie felt his dick twitch, his breath getting caught in his throat. He knew Brooke had muscles. He had witnessed them in action when Brooke had carried a trunk right over his head like it weighed nothing, he had felt like them during their makeout session in the van, but actually seeing them? That was something else.

Vanjie had lusted over every single thirst trap photo Brooke had posted on Instagram before he had even known him, had spent one solo session too many touching himself to the thoughts of the man on his screen, but Vanjie had never ever imagined that he’d get a picture like this. That Brooke would take a photo for him and him alone.

///

Brooke tried to keep his breath under control. He had tripled texted Vanjie, had essentially booty called him with the last picture, the whole thing so embarrassing he wished he was dead.

He was standing by the sink, the small towel on the ground, panic working its way through his body, when Brooke heard a ding.

He was almost scared to turn his phone over, but when he finally did it, Brooke couldn’t help but let out a snort.

Vanjie had sent him six skull emojis, followed by a bitch and then four messages right after telling him how good he looked.

A rush of relief went through Brooke, the emotion slightly soured by the fact that he had been so worried if he was acting okay.

Vanjie’s enthusiasm gave him courage though, his flight for Nashville leaving early the next morning. He had no idea when he’d be back, and he couldn’t leave L.A without seeing Vanjie one more time.

_ If you want an encore come find me _

_ The fuck is an encore? _

Brooke laughed, the text ticking in seconds after he had pressed send. 

_ Come on over and I’ll tell you. _

Brooke sent the name of his hotel, the worry no longer as heavy in his stomach as he stepped into the shower.

///

Vanie had never forced himself to get ready so fast in his entire life.

Normally, he’d agonise over outfit options for hours before going on a date. 

Vanjie knew that most people would probably not count going to a hotel to get dicked down as a date, but this was the first time he was going to be spending time with Brooke completely alone outside of the walls of Drag Race. 

Brooke however, had already seen him at his best, and most importantly seen him at his worst. Brooke had watched him cry more times than all of his exes combined, so while it wasn’t exactly an easy decision, Vanjie quickly picked one of his cutest pair of jeans and threw one a jacket and a t-shirt.

Vanjie knocked on the hotel room door, his insides twisted in anticipation as he waited, only for Brooke to open it moments later.

He was wearing grey sweatpants and a hoodie, his blonde hair curling on top of his head, his feet bare.

“Hey…” Brooke was there, right there, and Vanjie felt his heart melt, his fingertips growing warm. He saw Brooke notice that he was staring, the other man suddenly looking almost shy. “I umh-” Brooke gestured down. “I didn’t have any other clean boy clothes.”

“You fine as fuck.” The words escaped Vanjie before he had any chance to stop them, but as Brooke blushed, a smile spreading on his face, Vanjie didn’t regret them one bit.

“Do you-” Brooke bit his lip. “Do you want to come in?”

///

_ “Do you want to come in?” _

Brooke wanted to throw himself out of the window. He had just asked Vanjie to come in like an absolutely idiot, the sentence so stupidly redundant, but Vanjie was so gorgeous he had felt his brain short circuit.

He looked like absolute perfection, his black leather jacket effortlessly cool. Brooke could see that Vanjie had spent time on his hair, the locks styled to perfection, and he felt his stomach warm with the idea that he had done that to look good for him.

Vanjie took a step into the room.

“Jose?”

Brooke heard a heavy thump as Vanjie dumped a bag on the floor, his jacket too, both sounds followed by another even louder noise as he kicked the door shut behind him, the lock clicking in place.

Before Brooke could react, Vanjie had grabbed his hoodie and pulled him down, their lips meeting in a bruising kiss, and Brooke was gone.

///

“Ah-!” Vanjie groaned as he was slammed against the door. Brooke was like an animal, hosting him up, and he loved it. It was so hot Vanjie felt like he was dying. He had seen how strong Brooke was all season, had gotten the tiniest taste of it when the power went out, but here and now, Brooke was performing for him and only him and he finally, finally, finally got to enjoy it.

Brooke’s hands were amazing, the broad palms touching him all over, a strong grip on his ass holding him suspended like he weighed nothing at all.

The kissing in the van had been good, but this - this was that times a thousand, Brooke taking, commanding and demanding in the most perfect way. Vanjie felt himself slipping away, his body so hot he could barely stand to be in his own skin.

Brooke broke the kiss, and Vanjie almost whined, but then he was kissing his neck, teeth grazing, and his hand flew to Brooke’s hair, grabbing the blonde curls. 

Vanjie moaned, an answering groan coming from Brooke as he pulled his hair.

It was raw passion, and Vanjie had never felt so desired before. Brooke was grabbing him so hard that Vanjie knew he was bruising and a broken cry left him as a hard bulge rubbing against his hip.

“Shit-” It was amazing to luxuriate in the feeling of Brooke, of knowing that he had time to enjoy this, that no one was going to tear them apart. 

Vanjie was drowning in Brooke’s kisses, was drowning in the sensation of him, but as Brooke pushed against him again, the doorknob digging into his back, he couldn’t help but beg.

“Please,“ Vanjie moaned. “Fuck Mami, please-”

///

Hearing Vanjie beg was intoxicating. 

Brooke could feel his hand in his hair, Vanjie pushing and pulling, the pain just right. Brooke’s body was on fire, his hips moving on their own, his body desperately chasing the madding pleasure of finally having Vanjie in his arms.

Brooke didn’t have a single thought in his head, no words floating around his mind. All he was, was a body that was expecting the most carnal pleasures.

Brooke let out a groan as he tried to pull Vanjie’s shirt from his pants. He wanted to taste Vanjie’s cock, wanted to choke on his dick, wanted to make Vanjie scream so badly it was all he could think of.

“Shit.“ Brooke nearly whimpered as he fumbled, Vanjie’s shirt tucked in too tight, the fabric impossible to get a proper grip on. “Fuck!”

“Stud,“ Brooke felt a pair of arms around his neck as Vanjie leaned in, his voice hot and gravely with desire. He had never been called stud before, had never heard that word from anyone else, but when Vanjie said it, a shiver ran down his spine, “take me to bed.”

///

Getting carried through a hotel room like he weighed nothing at all was perhaps one of the hottest not-sex things Vanjie had ever experienced. He had expected Brooke to dump both of them on the bed, but instead, Vanjie was thrown, his body bouncing on the mattress.

“Hey!” Vanjie was just about to complain, when he was cut off by Brooke.

“Off.” Brooke grabbed the bottom of Vanjie’s shirt. “Now.”

Vanjie laughed, a smile breaking out on his face as he put his arms above his head to be helpful. Brooke’s blue eyes were dark with want, need radiating from him, and Vanjie felt wonderfully, perfectly, fully desired.

///

Brooke ran a hand down Vanjie’s chest, skin everywhere under his palm, and he couldn’t believe that he finally got to touch what he had been denied all season long. 

It felt amazing to explore Vanjie’s body, brown nipples puckering up, Vanjie’s mouth hanging open, his brown eyes nearly blown with how much he wanted it. 

Brooke’s palm dragged over the skin, the side of his hand grazing a nipple and Vanjie hissed, the simple touch shooting through him like he had been electrocuted. Brooke did it again, and Vanjie moaned, his body ready for the sensation this time.

Brooke took the nipple between his fingers, Vanjie’s mouth falling open, his head thrown back. It was everything Brooke had been fantasizing about, the other man absolutely stunning. 

“Plea-” Vanjie groaned, and Brooke realised he wanted the dazed expression to stay on Vanjie’s face, realised how badly he wanted to see Vanjie drown in his desire. He grabbed the nipple, twisting it, and Vanjie’s hips nearly bucked off the bed. “FUCK!”

Brooke could see that Vanjie loved it, so he did it again and again, Vanjie crying out each time. Brooke wanted to sink his teeth into Vanjie’s flesh, wanted to suck and kiss and mark, wanted to make him feel like he was losing control, but there was something Brooke wanted even more. 

Brooke released the nipple and reached down down down, grabbing for Vanjie’s belt as he shuffled down the bed. He used both hands to get it undone, the thought of finally peeling Vanjie’s jeans away so hot he was practically salivating.

He couldn’t wait to see Vanjie’s dick for the first time, couldn’t wait to taste him.

Brooke helped Vanjie out of his jeans, and threw them over his shoulder, getting down on the bed himself, his bare feet touching the cold floor. 

Vanjie whined when Brooke left his underwear on, but it was all worth it when he got to watch the mouthwatering bulge encapsulated in its red fabric prison. Brooke pulled Vanjie down by the hips, moving him to the edge of the bed so he could get on his knees, but Vanjie was trying to wiggle out of his underwear. 

“Let me-”

Brooke grabbed his hip, holding him in place, which only made Vanjie laugh.

“Hot stuff! Let me-“

“No.” 

A broken moan escaped Vanjie’s lips, and Brooke almost felt surprised, the 'no' not at all earning the reaction he had expected.

“Don’t torture me,” Vanjie whined, and Brooke chuckled. He couldn’t wait to have Vanjie’s cock in his mouth, couldn’t wait to pull every noise from him that he could. Vanjie was so wonderfully sensitive, so absolutely responsive, and Brooke wanted to destroy him. 

“Please, fuck,” Vanjie groaned, “I been lusting for you for a month-“

“Only a month?” Brooke smirked. He never normally talked this much during sex, usually never said a word, but it didn’t feel like dirty talk, talking to Vanjie not embarrasing at all. “We’ve been gone for six weeks?”

“Ah!” Vanjie gasped, indignation radiating from him. “I liked your ass since the moment-“ Vanjie cut himself off, a deep groan leaving him. “Why we having this conversation when I’m already prepped?”

Brooke paused. “Prepped?” What did he mean? What needed to be prepared for a round of cock sucking? Brooke knew Vanjie had an almost otherworldly level of hygiene, but this seemed excessive even for him.

“I ain’t getting dick down by a hunk like you without being slicked for the slide.”

Brooke felt his heart skip a beat, his hands suddenly clammy and cold.

Did Vanjie expect them to do anal? Where they having anal sex?

Vanjie was beyond stunning, but Brooke never did anal on the first night, or the second or the third, if he could avoid it - that type of sex so scarily intimate it often made him feel sick.

“Oh.”

“Yes, oh.” Vanjie smiled. “So you gonna help me or not?” Vanjie put his hands on his underwear, clearly ready to pull them down, his cock still hard and heavy.

“I-” Brooke took a breath through his nose. If that was what Vanjie wanted, he could do it. He had to.

“You piping hot and I want a bite of everything you serving stud.”

Brooke felt his throat close up, his heart hammering away in his chest. He wasn’t a stud, and there was no way he could live up to the expectations Vanjie so clearly had of him.

//

Vanjie felt the entire mood in the room shift. One moment, eveything had been hot and heavy, but now, Brooke looked like an entirely different person, his expression all wrong, his blue eyes filled with an emotion Vanjie couldn’t pinpoint.

“Stud?” Vanjie sat up on his elbows, his feet touching Brooke’s thigh. “You good?”

Vanjie saw Brooke’s eyes flinch at 'stud', and with a rush of dread, Vanjie remembered their talk in the parking lot. Brooke had insisted that he wasn’t a hookup queen, but Vanjie hadn’t actually believed him, someone as gorgeous as Brooke surely swimming in offers of sex. 

“Shit.” Vanjie realised that he had never asked Brooke if he wanted to do anal, he had just assumed, his own desires for a ride completely overshadowing the idea that he had to check in if Brooke wanted it too. “Did I fuck up?”

“It’s not a big deal-“ Vanjie could see how much Brooke was trying to act brave, how he was trying to push his own comfort aside.

“Fuck no. It is.” Vanjie got up on his knees. “It a big ass deal.” Vanjie moved to the edge of the bed, his head at level with Brooke’s shoulder. “You okay?” Vanjie put his hands on Brooke’s hips, hoping he hadn’t fucked everything up, hoping that he could salvage the mood.

For one, long, terrible minute, he was sure Brooke was going to pull away, but then, he blushed instead, his ears going red as he looked down.

“Embarrassed.”

“Mmh?” Vanjie had never expected someone as confident and gorgeous as Brooke to feel embarrassed, but it seemed like it was important that he listened, Brooke actually really talking to him. 

“I’m embarrassed, this shouldn’t-“ Brooke looked up, his eyes filled with a mix of anger and regret. “You’re so sexy and-“ Brooke blushed even more, his face bright red. 

Vanjie had to bite his lip not to say something, the pleasure of Brooke calling him sexy curling up in his belly. He had quickly realised that Brooke wasn’t that good with words, but he would never ever have guessed that he was this bad.

“Kiss me.”

“What?” Brooke looked at him with disbelief. 

“Kiss me.” Vanjie smiled, his thumb rubbing up and down on Brooke’s hip. “Cause that was real good.” Vanjie shuffled even closer, their chest practically touching. “Real, real good.”

///

Brooke could feel the last of his panic finally fizzle out of his body as he continued to make out with Vanjie. Kissing him felt amazing. He was the absolute perfect sizing, fitting into Brooke’s arms like a puzzle piece. Vanjie always gave as good as he got, fighting Brooke every step of the way, which only made it so maddingly delicious when he finally melted in his arms.

Brooke was fondling Vanjie’s ass over his underwear, their bodies slowly grinding against each other, Vanjie dick against his thigh, Brooke’s cock rubbing on his stomach.

Vanjie broke their kiss, one of his hands in Brooke’s hair, his fingers running through his curls.

“You wanna come like this?” 

The question was sincere, and Brooke had no idea what he had done to deserve someone as amazing as Vanjie. He looked like he would genuinely be okay with just rutting, like it wouldn’t disappoint him at all, but Brooke still shook his head.

“No?” Vanjie smiled. “What you wanna do then?”

“I want-” Brooke almost wished they had taken the time to talk about this over text. That they had sexted a bit before throwing themselves headfirst into the act. Written down, everything was easy, and Brooke wished so desperately he knew what was happening, but he had to be brave for Vanjie, knew he could be brave for him. “Let me suck your cock.”

“Fuck,” Vanjie moaned like Brooke had just offered to fullfill his deepest desires. 

“Is that-”

“Off-” Vanjie’s head disappeared between them, his fingers pulling at the hem of Brooke’s hoodie “Bitch, take it off-“

“Say please.” Brooke had only meant it as a tease, as some friendly banter, but Vanjie moaned, and Brooke felt his entire body flush.

“Please.”

Brooke smiled and sat up on his knees. He grabbed the hem of his hoodie, pulling it over his head, and Vanjie groaned. Brooke blushed, and he knew his chest was going red.

This wasn’t the first time Brooke had sex, far from it, but he had never slept with anyone as appreciative as Vanjie, had never heard or seen anyone take such aggressive delight in his body, and it was intoxicating.

“Wanna touch you.” Vanjie reached out, his hands clearly reaching for Brooke’s sweats, but Brooke grabbed them both by the wrists.

“No.”

Vanjie’s eyes widened, his entire body freezing in place, Brooke feeling the moment he gave himself over completely, the air in the room sizzling hot.

Brooke moved, just as a test, and Vanjie followed, no questions asked, no resistants left in his body. Brooke forced Vanjie back on the bed, putting his hands above his head, the other man doing exactly what he was asked to. He had expected a fight, had expected Vanjie to protest, but he just went along, his hands staying exactly in place.

Vanjie was stunning, his body stretched out and open to Brooke for the taking. 

He ran his hands over Vanjie’s arms, down his sides, and then he pulled his underwear down and was finally rewarded as Vanjie’s hard cock sprung out, his entire body shuddering at the sudden contact with the air.

Vanjie’s pubes were neatly trimmed, his dick thick and perfectly proportionate, and Brooke couldn’t wait to have it in his mouth, precum dripping from the tip. He put a hand around Vanjie and leaned down, kissing the head, the sharp tangy taste of a man on his tongue making Brooke moan.

“Mami-” Vanjie groaned, a strain in his voice as he fought to keep his hips in place.

Brooke took Vanjie in his mouth, the shaft absolutely perfect, his hand slowly pumping up and down on what he couldn’t reach.

“Holy shit.” Brooke smirked. “Please- shit-” He loved sucking cock, and he knew he was good at it. Vanjie discovered that truth for the first time, and Brooke was brimming with pride. “Fuck- Suck my fucking cock!”

Brooke hummed, a smile on his lips as he did exactly that.

///

Vanjie couldn’t believe that he had nearly passed out from a blowjob. He had come so hard he had seen stars, the only reason he wasn’t embarrassed about it was the fact that Brooke had come humping the mattress. 

Brooke had gotten up while Vanjie was still floating on his orgasm, going to the shower and turning the water on.

“Are you coming?” Vanjie looked over, Brooke standing in the door to the bathroom, his pants still on.

Vanjie hadn’t expected the stain on Brooke’s sweats to be that hot, but seeing the dark wet patch was so sexy he had immediately felt his own dick twitch again, even though his fingers were still numb from his orgasm.

Vanjie had gotten up with a grunt, the fact that he was entirely naked meaning that he simply slipped under the spray, the warm water feeling wonderful on his body.

What Vanjie hadn’t counted on, though, was the fact that he got to watch Brooke take his pants off. It wasn’t something he had planned on watching, but as he caught a glimpse of Brooke bending over, he hadn’t been able to look away.

First, he saw Brooke’s ass, which wasn’t exactly new, thongs and gaffs not leaving much to the imagination when you had a limited time to get in and out of drag. 

It was a very nice ass, the muscles clearly working under the white skin, but what was the real kicker, was when Brooke turned around.

It was the first time Vanjie got to see Brooke fully naked, his cock hanging between his legs.

It was only half hard, but even in this state Vanjie could see that it was exactly as big as he had imagined, all of the times Brooke had rutted against him giving him a very good idea of how much of a man he was. It was absolutely perfect, the dick thick and delicious, blonde hair and a thick vein the details Vanjie couldn’t wait to explore.

He was staring, but it didn’t seem like Brooke had noticed, as he walked into the shower, elbowing Vanjie in the side before he stepped into the spray, the two of them barely fitting, but somehow it felt exactly right.

///

The bathroom was filled with steam, Vanjie refusing to get out from under the hot spray even after Brooke felt like he had been boiled through.

They had shared the most amazing shower, the whole thing starting off innocently enough, Brooke still dazed from the feeling of Vanjie coming down his throat.

Then they had started shoving each other, Vanjie refusing to share the soap, and suddenly there were firm hands and wet touches everywhere, warm bodies and clever fingers getting them for the second time that night. 

Brooke was feeling deliciously sleepy, every part of him relaxed after two amazing orgasms.

“The fuck is that?!”

Brooke looked up from where he was drying his hair, Vanjie standing with a towel wrapped around himself, while Brooke was entirely naked.

“What?” Brooke lowered his towel, a horrified look in Vanjie’s eyes.

“What are those?!” Vanjie pointed, and Brooke looked down. He was clearly talking about his feet, and while they weren’t exactly beautiful, they were pretty normal dancer feet. Sure, it wasn’t very charming that his lip sync against Vanjie earlier that same day had cost him the other half of the nail on his big toe, but there were ten toes, all of them well and accounted for. 

“You a dino or something?”

Brooke raised a brow. “Did you miss the part where I told you I used to be a professional ballet dancer?”

“Ew.”

Brooke laughed. “It's the price you pay, and I’d do it all over again.”

This time, Vanjie was the one rolling his eyes, but he was also smiling, his eyes filled with mischief.

“Thank fuck you cute as heck or I would’ve run down the hall screaming that they don’t needa do none of that jurassic park shit no more.” Vanjie snorted. “I done found the missing link.”

Brooke considered for a moment if he had time to unravel all the ways Vanjie was wrong, but instead, he pulled him in for a kiss, a hand in his hair and lips on his mouth immediately shutting him up.

///

“Why they all looking at the camera like that?”

“They’re breaking the fourth wall.”

“Hmm.”

Brooke had told him about the Office in some of the letters they had sent to each other, and when it had been available on the hotels streaming, Brooke had put it on. 

Brooke yawned, and Vanjie chuckled, snuggling even further in. They were both naked and still slightly damp, the towels disappearing as soon as they crawled into bed. Vanjie’s neck was starting to hurt, but it didn’t matter as he got to lay on Brooke’s chest and listen to his heart. 

Brooke had to leave in about five hours, and Vanjie had every intention of soaking up every last bit of them time he could.

He had no idea what would happen when Brooke went back to Nashville, when season 10 sucked him back in. They had a standing date for DragCon La, but Vanjie already knew he was going to be busy. 

He also knew, however, that he wanted this to work, and therefore, it would.

“This next bit is important.”

Vanjie hummed, watching the screen, the characters hard to concentrate on when Brooke’s hand was lazily petting up and down his back. 

He felt a hand settle on his ass, and he had to swallow a moan. For someone who had nearly freaked out at the possibility of anal, this was the third time tonight Brooke had paid special attention to his ass, his fingers digging in with no regards to Vanjie’s reaction.

Brooke’s heart was beating exactly the same, Vanjie’s ear pressed to his chest, so he knew it wasn’t necessarily an invitation for a round three, so he bit his lip, trying to concentrate on the screen.

Vanjie hadn’t attempted to fight an erection since high school, but he’d never ever ask for the moment to change as he got to lay in Brooke’s arms and soak up his attention.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to PoppedtheP and FreyKitten for betaing!


End file.
